Weiss Winterprison
Weiss Winterprison (ヴェス・ウィンタープリズン), also known by her real name Shizuku Ashu (亜柊雫), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Weiss Winterprison is said to be one of the toughest Magical Girls in N-City. She is Sister Nana's lover. Appearance Weiss Winterprison Human-LN.jpg|Weiss Winterprison's human form, Shizuku Ashuu WeissWinterprisonFull.png|Weiss Winterprison Human As a human, Shizuku has short black hair that usually covers one of her eyes, similar to Winterprison's own hair. Her eyes are a grey color. She wears a button-up white shirt with the collar popped. She also has black slacks and black suspenders, as well as black boots. She wears a ring on her finger, and also has earrings. She is described to be androgynous and quite handsome, which garners the attention of both men and women. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Weiss Winterprison has short brown hair that covers her right eye (of which is gray). She also wears small black earrings. She wears a long black scarf and a large jacket with many straps. She wears brown boots that go up to her knee. Personality Weiss is shown to be very calm around, loving toward, and accepting of her lover, Habutae Nana. It is said she is not very good at video games, as she herself stated so when Nana introduced her to the mobile game, Magical Girl Raising Project. While in her Magical Girl form, she retains her calm nature and presents herself as very stoic as well, even around other Magical Girls. However, she appears to be more laid-back in human form and often reassures Nana if something troubling is on her lover's mind. She is extremely protective of her, even to the point she places herself in front of Nana as a shield if any harm comes her way. She is also willing to fight whenever danger arises in order to keep Nana out of harm's way. When fighting other Magical Girls, she fights very physically. Her magic even revolves around physically manifesting solid walls, used to either protect herself or Nana or create a maze of walls to confuse her opponent and run away. Weiss is also shown to be very courageous during fights, especially when protecting Sister Nana with her own safety. If the fight prolongs, her calm demeanor becomes aggressive and ruthless. She has even gone to the point of disregarding the injuries inflicted upon her in order to protect Nana. Magic Can create walls anywhere. Weiss Winterprison's magic allows her to create walls from the materials in the ground within her line of sight. The wall is fixed with a height of 2 meters, a width of 1 meter, and a thickness of 30 centimeters. However, Winterprison can also stack walls together to create larger or taller wall formations. She can also simultaneously create multiple walls. The strength and material of the wall depends on the terrain that is being used. Additionally, the material will have enhanced durability, thanks to Winterprison's magic. Relationships Sister Nana A veteran N-City Magical Girl and Weiss Winterprison's lover. In real life, she is a sweet young woman who lives with Winterprison. She was also the one who suggested Winterprison's Magical Girl name and gave her the scarf. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Hearing rumors of Winterprison's strength, Cranberry took interest in her and invited both Sister Nana and Winterprison to meet in a quarry. Wary of others, Winterprison stayed on her guard throughout the beginning of the meeting, while under the assumption that Cranberry and Nana were discussing issues of the selection test and it's cruel nature. Once Cranberry's true nature was revealed, Winterprison immediately took action to defend Nana, initiating a fight between Cranberry and Winterprison. Originally, Winterprison held back due to her over-confidence, and even hesitated to kill her opponent. After being confused and stalled from Cranberry mimicking Nana's voice, Winterprison quickly retreated, bringing Nana with her. After the battle, Winterprison grew bitter over losing to Cranberry in hand-to-hand combat, and also her inability to fully protect Nana. She grew distrustful of others (with the exception of Nana), including the next Magical Girl she was to mentor-- while also swearing to kill Cranberry the next time the two met. Hardgore Alice Along with Sister Nana, Winterprison was assigned to be Hardgore Alice's mentor. After the fight with Cranberry, Winterprison grew distrustful of others-- including Hardgore Alice. Winterprison urged Nana to cancel or stall mentoring Alice, in fear she would attempt to harm Nana once more. However, Nana stubbornly refused, and the two met with Alice in an abandoned factory. Winterprison, upon meeting Alice, immediately became annoyed of her disinterest towards Nana's speech, even blaming Alice for the cruel elimination of the selection test. When Alice ran off to track down Snow White, Winterprison immediately suspected Alice was going to attempt to steal Snow White's candy but refused to tell Nana as to not worry her. Magicaloid 44 Magicaloid 44 and Sister Nana arranged multiple deals in order to help Winterprison become a Magical Girl. As Nana respects Magicaloid, Winterprison also displays her gratitude for her. However, when Magicaloid requested money to contact the admins, Winterprison commented on her suspicion for Magicaloid's need for money. La Pucelle Snow White Yunael Winterprison killed Yunael when Team Swim Swim ambushed her and Sister Nana. Swim Swim Winterprison was killed by Swim Swim in an ambush. Ideal Weiss Winterprison Ideal Sister Nana Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Shizuku Ashu (Weiss Winterprison) ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Weiss Winterprison has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Alcohol Drinking: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1